I Love You, but Go Fuck Yourself
"I Love You, but Go Fuck Yourself" is the fifth episode of ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG''. Day 7: Sunny joined the Tambaqui 2.0 tribe from Exile after they lost the last Immunity and voted out Marchusl. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: The Attack Zone You all get two attempts to run to collect points. A run must last three minutes. So if you post RUNS at 8:20 - you cannot post RETURNS until 8:23. If you successfully do this without being intercepted, you score a point for your tribe. However, while you are running, members from the other tribes can choose to attack you to stop you from getting a point. To attack, you must post "ATTACKS", after a person from the other tribe posts RUNS. If you manage to attack a player, the two of you will move into a challenge - A producer will post a picture with a specific number of items in it - The first of the two to post the correct number wins. (You only get one guess, no spamming) If the runner wins, they score a point. If the attacker wins, no one scores a point. Winner: Tribal Council Day 8: Final 15 Immunity Challenge - The ATTACK ZONE Tambaqui 2.0 and Jaburu 2.0 arrived for their first challenge after the Y2K quit, which was a return challenge that first debuted in ThailORG. Contestants would have to make a run in order to get points while fending off attacks from defending players, with the competition being increasingly difficult counting puzzles. Both Tambaqui 2.0 and Jaburu 2.0 had several members at different times attempting to throw the challenge, which became disorienting and a backdrop to the drama behind the scenes. Jaburu 2.0 jumped out to a 5-2 lead, which Tambaqui 2.0 came all the way back to lead 6-5, but then choked at the end after having fewer runs, losing 8-7 after several controversial runs that appeared to be throws. Tambaqui 2.0 was resigned to their second straight Tribal Council after the swap. Tribal Council #5: Tambaqui Day 9: F15 Tribal Council Tambaqui 2.0 came into Tribal after a narrow and controversial loss in the Attack Zone challenge. After the Marchusl boot, the lines were drawn fairly clearly with two old Jaburu (JT and Randy) at the bottom while Kidfierce, LSE, Nico, Sunny, and Trey from old Tambaqui were running the tribe. The old guard from Tambaqui attempted to split the vote, piling 3 on JT and 2 on Randy. However, Randy and JT were planning to vote for Nico, but instead, while JT voted for him, Randy voted for JT, tying the vote at 3-3-1, and sending it to a re-vote. However, the Tambaqui 1.0 decided that Randy was more of a threat (and who possibly was the original intended vote) and unanimously sent him home in 15th. Trivia * The episode title was given by JT, who was talking about Sunny making it difficult for him with the tribe throwing the challenge. Category:Episodes with the word "fuck" in the title